


Homeward Bound [A Caminho de Casa]

by LonelyNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, Family, Multi, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Songfic, One-shot] Algumas (na verdade muitas) palavras desconexas, em algum lugar no espaço-tempo depois do final de FMAB, onde Edward pensa no significado da presença de Winry em sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound [A Caminho de Casa]

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist e todos seus personagens pertencem a Hiromu Arakawa [a.k.a. Hiromi, autora], Shonen Gangan Comics [mangás], Square Enix, Bandai [games e figures] e Studio Bones [animes], etc, etc. 
> 
> Homeward Bound pertence ao seu compositor, o poeta Paul Simon, e seu parceiro de banda, Arthur "Art" Garfunkel, e está disponível para ouvir e assistir em http://youtu.be/Ex8YNIhXydE )

Era uma tranquila tarde de outono, numa pacata e inacreditavelmente silenciosa estação de trem, em algum lugar ignorado no coração de Amestris. Em um dos rústicos bancos de madeira, ao lado de uma única mala surrada, está sentado um jovem irrequieto. Seus cabelos loiros, que antes estavam sempre presos numa trança espessa, agora balançavam ao vento e escondiam seu rosto de belos traços juvenis e fortes e seus olhos dourados. Não usava mais o uniforme da época pouco distante em que era um famoso alquimista (conjunto preto e sobretudo vermelho com a  _cruz de Flamel_ , símbolo de sua mestra), mas um sobretudo preto sobre uma camisa branca e uma calça de sarja cáqui. Calçava as mesmas botas ortopédicas pretas com a argola e o solado espesso, que proporcionavam o agradável benefício de deixá-lo mais alto (não que isso importasse muito, pois já podia se julgar mais alto e mais forte que as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, e por isso também acreditava que era absolutamente capaz de protegê-las) e eram um complemento para sua prótese na perna esquerda.

E justamente porque esta prótese havia quebrado há poucos dias atrás, Edward Elric estava quase que impossibilitado de andar; e aguardava o trem, para fazer mais uma baldeação, talvez depois de sacolejar por mais algumas horas em outras duas ou três daquelas composições enfumaçadas, conseguiria chegar em sua cidade natal, Risembool, e finalmente poderia pedir a Winry que consertasse seu  _automail_.

E só de pensar nisso ficava irritadíssimo. Podia ter crescido e adquirido mais conhecimento em alquimia e diversas ciências, durante suas viagens, mas ainda tinha a mesma personalidade hiperativa, imatura e explosiva de sempre. Ficar parado era um fardo insuportável para o ex-alquimista federal. Edward mexia-se no banco o tempo todo, tamborilava os dedos em cima da mala, vasculhava todos os bolsos, sem nem saber o que estava procurando, enroscava os dedos em seu cabelo comprido, que já quase lhe chegava até o meio das costas e ficava ainda mais bagunçado, até que, esquecido da prótese defeituosa, mexeu a perna e teve que parar imediatamente por causa da dor insuportável, que lhe recordava a sensação terrível do _pedágio_  para passar a  _Porta da Alquimia_ , a mesma dor da  _"cirurgia da instalação"_  de  _automails_ , e que sempre sentia quando tirava ou recolocava as próteses, que antes também tinha no braço.

Para tentar desviar a mente da consequência do movimento impensado, Edward começou a observar, pela enésima vez, a paisagem da pequena cidade, que se ampliava além da cerca baixa da linha do trem. A pequena pracinha da típica igreja matriz de interior, as casinhas caiadas de telhas vermelhas, simplórias e pequeninas, ladeadas de arbustos de flores que certamente não durariam muito tempo, e de árvores que perdiam suas folhas secas de vários tons bonitos de amarelo e marrom-avermelhado para o vento, que brincava com elas fazendo barulho e levantando poeira.

O jovem cientista nunca pensou que fosse o tipo de pessoa que para os afazeres cotidianos para admirar paisagens, muito menos a de uma cidadezinha interiorana tão parecida com a mesma onde passou a infância. Lembrou-se de como o major Armstrong ficara emocionado com a noite estrelada de Risembool, e, do jeito que ele desenhava bem, já podia imaginá-lo entretido com um croqui do cenário singelo à frente, enquanto secava uma torrente de lágrimas sobre o enorme bigode. Mas sua imaginação parou de divagar quando a ventania trouxe, além do som característico, outro que provavelmente vinha de alguma vitrola, entre os sopros da natureza e os sutis chiados de um disco velho, a harmonia de duas vozes e um violão, um conjunto emocionante e simples, que formava uma bela música.

**_I'm sitting in the railway station._ **   
**_Got a ticket to my destination._ **   
**_On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand._ **   
**_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and one-man band._ **   
**_Homeward bound,_ **   
**_I wish I was,_ **   
**_Homeward bound,_ **   
**_Home where my thought's escaping_ **   
**_Home where my music's playing,_ **   
**_Home where my love lies waiting_ **   
**_Silently for me._ **

_Estou sentado na estação de trem_   
_Consegui uma passagem pro meu destino_   
_Numa viagem de uma noite com minha mala e meu violão em mãos_   
_E todas as paradas são habilmente planejadas para um poeta e uma banda de um homem só_   
_No destino de casa_   
_Eu queria tanto estar,_   
_A caminho de casa,_   
_O lar para onde meus pensamentos fogem_   
_O lar onde minha música toca_   
_O lar onde meu amor se deita esperando_   
_Silenciosamente por mim._

Edward surpreendera-se com o rumo que seus pensamentos queriam tomar. Nunca julgara que tivesse uma imaginação fértil. E agora, ao ouvir aquela melodia que o vento trazia de longe, e que lhe pareceu esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo suplicante, ele se lembrou de outra voz, outra pessoa, que tentava oferecer um conforto para o desespero que sentia há algum tempo.

_"Pra que isso? Se quer uma casa, já tem uma!"_

Winry não parecia a personagem almejada pelo poeta. Nunca perderia tempo esperando por nada, nem ninguém; ela simplesmente perseguia seus objetivos, com toda a força. Essa determinação era uma das características que o jovem mais admirava nela. Enquanto ele convencia ao irmão e a si próprio da aventura impossível de tentar, secretamente, ressucitar a mãe, ela permanecia firme em seu propósito, em sua própria maneira de seguir a profissão dos pais que nunca tornaria a ver. E de fato, através do trabalho com  _automails,_  a linda loirinha redimira várias vidas. Começando pela dele, ao dar-lhe substitutos para o  _preço_  levado pela Porta. Mais do que isso, mesmo sem contar os detalhes da jornada, Edward sabia que, se pudesse conversar com ela, já podia repensar seus passos e prosseguir com mais ânimo. A generosidade dela reparava seu corpo e seu espírito. Onde quer que estivesse, com a companhia dela, sempre teria a sensação de paz e pertencimento que só habitava sua vida nas lembranças da família perdida. E a força gentil de sua alma tão decidida nunca deixou que ela perdesse tempo sequer com a idéia de esperá-lo. Pelo contrário, sempre que lhe parecia necessário, era ela que vinha cuidar dele, desprezando a distância ou o perigo, mesmo que fosse uma armadilha dos homúnculos, um confronto traumático com Scar, ou a brancura mortal das neves eternas de Briggs.

Passara um longo e doloroso tempo de sua vida como um andarilho, vagando de jornada em jornada. Junto do irmão, queimara a própria casa, para fugir de seu erro e nunca voltar atrás no propósito de se redimir do pecado inapagável de macular duas vidas, a de Alphonse e a do ser humano que resultou da transmutação. Não sabia muito bem para onde ir e nem tinha para onde voltar. Mas sempre que estava prestes a ir ao encontro da jovem tão espontânea, que o recebia sempre com o coração sincero e hospitaleiro, sentia-se como se estivesse realmente _a caminho de casa_.

De repente, uma barulheira abrupta de chiados e apitos anunciou a chegada da maria-fumaça. Edward frustrou-se imediatamente, claro que devido ao susto, que o fez cair por cima da perna esquerda, terminando de avariar o automail; para ele, jamais precisaria sequer admitir que sua mente distraída e seu coração apaixonado fizeram com que escapasse da realidade, perdido em pensamentos de amor. As lutas, sofrimentos e jornadas da vida forjaram em sua jovem alma um  _coração de aço_ , invencível, lúcido, firme, que jamais se deixaria derrotar nem iludir por nada em nenhum dos mundos possivelmente ocultos pela Porta da Alquimia. Principalmente uma imagem boba de sentimento romântico. Era apenas por uma tola coincidência que não prestara atenção na chegada do trem ao mesmo tempo que sua voz repetia, num tom rouco e sutilmente desafinado, a melodia que combinava com as palavras da saudade de um poeta desconhecido:

**_Each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories_ **   
**_And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be,_ **   
**_Homeward bound,_ **   
**_I wish I was,_ **   
**_Homeward bound,_ **   
**_Home where my thought's escaping,_ **   
**_Home where my music's playing,_ **   
**_Home where my love lies waiting_ **   
**_Silently for me._ **

_E todas as cidades parecem iguais para mim, os filmes e as fábricas_   
_E todos os rostos desconhecidos que vejo lembram-me que estou longe de estar_   
_Do caminho de casa_   
_Eu queria tanto estar_   
_A caminho de casa_   
_O lar para onde meus pensamentos fogem_   
_O lar onde minha música toca_   
_O lar onde meu amor se deita esperando_   
_Silenciosamente por mim_

Edward estava totalmente desacostumado com aquela dificuldade para se movimentar. Quando finalmente conseguiu sentar-se num banco do trem, suava frio com a dor e o esforço. Praguejou mentalmente, antes achava que aqueles pensamentos estranhos que teimavam em rumar sempre para Winry fossem apenas um efeito daquela música tão  _velha_  e  _esquisita._  Mas o ato simples e rotineiro de dar alguns poucos passos para entrar na condução fez o jovem Elric refletir sobre todos os motivos que tornavam indispensável a presença da doce e impulsiva amiga de infância em sua vida. Ela lhe deu muito mais que os automails, ela lhe fez companhia, ditou conselhos valiosos, cuidou dele e de Al, e, como se tudo isso fosse pouco, ela lhe ensinou a cultivar e compartilhar sentimentos puros e sinceros. O rosto coradíssimo de vergonha do passageiro do trem denunciava que sua consciência havia chegado num destino inédito , o silêncio do alquimista andarilho admitia que a preciosa senhorita Rockbell era muito mais que uma amiga que ele podia, ocasionalmente, ter a alegria de reencontrar em seus caminhos.

Era a única mulher que ele amava, e o mesmo pavor que congelou todos os nervos de seu corpo quanto a primeira-tenente Hawkeye disse, com aquela voz tão calma e nítida, semelhante a uma professora ditando uma lição, as palavras que Edward temera dizer mais que qualquer coisa...

"Você ama a Winry, não é mesmo...?"

...voltou com força total, o ex-militar entendeu afinal que o terror que desfazia a fortaleza que ele acreditava cingir seu coração como se fosse, tal qual o nome que recebera naquela época,  _de aço,_  não era a vergonha de confessar seus sentimentos, mas a possibilidade aterradora de que eles não fossem correspondidos. O viajante acreditava no valor e no significado de todas as lições dolorosas que já fora obrigado a enfrentar, mas nada em sua experiência tão desproporcional à sua idade, nada que dissesse ou fizesse, podia prepará-lo para essa dor, a solidão decepcionada que com certeza nunca culminaria numa lição.

Alguém que já enfrentara monstros, criminosos, homúnculos e a própria Verdade da Porta da Alquimia não devia ter medo de nada... Mas Edward tentava juntar forças para tudo que precisava dizer e fazer para a protética. A perspectiva das feições contorcidas de fúria e de toda a força bem conhecida concentrada contra seu pobre corpo cansado das viagens bastaram para fazer o antigo alquimista sentir um frio mortal na espinha. Toda sua coragem não valia muita coisa diante de uma Winry brava. Mas não lhe adiantaria ter um  _coração de aço_  se não tivesse uma certa  _maníaca por máquinas_  para partilhar sua vida. Sim, ele realmente precisava de muita coragem para tentar não fazer papel de bobo como na última vez em que estiveram juntos.

"Me dê metade da sua vida, e você tem metade da minha!"

Ela desfez sua tentativa inútil de troca equivalente com poucas palavras. E ficara tão adorável com o rosto corado, com a mesma vergonha que ele sentia antes de conseguir juntar as palavras necessárias, com a sua simplicidade sábia de sempre, ela desdenhou o princípio básico da Alquimia e ainda deu esperanças aos seus sentimentos escondidos. Edward não percebeu que perdera-se novamente nas lembranças da amada, e soltou um quase inaudível suspiro apaixonado. Talvez não precisasse temer uma surra quando chegasse em casa. Desta vez não seguia um ardil esperto de Alphonse; não trazia os brincos que salvaram sua pele, por várias vezes, e ainda concediam o agradável benefício extra de deixar Winry feliz. Não fazia a mínima idéia da reação dela, mas tinha quase certeza de que não iria apanhar; pois ao invés das pequeninas jóias de prata, levava numa caixinha um par de alianças.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem... esta foi a primeira fic que escrevi nessa minha nada mole vida... Espero que não tenha ficado muito melosa! Se você estiver a fim, comente por favor, deixe-me saber o que você achou desta história.


End file.
